


Ice and Fire

by RainG8



Series: Voltron Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Roommates, Some Fluff, bi lance, kinda slow burn, klance, prompts, some time skips, superhero au, tags might be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainG8/pseuds/RainG8
Summary: Keith and Lance are roommates trying to get by with low paying  jobs.Lance works at a local restaurant. On the side he and Hunk work together to keep Lance's secret of being Winter Wave.Keith hates his job at the local farm working to help Lance with the bill. Meanwhile Keith and Shiro are working together to make sure Keith or Heat us always there to help Winter Wave.What happens when Keith finds Winter Wave's costume in Lance's laundry bin?





	1. Lance Patches Up Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance patches Keith up after Keith tells him is was barbed wire that was the cause not a sword.
> 
> Enjoy!

Being an undercover superhero isn't the easiest thing in the world. There is a lot of lying involved and being a roommate just adds to the stress. Lying to Keith has become easier. And, yes, I know that getting my own place would be better idea than living with someone else. But paying the bills while missing work to save someone or something else doesn’t pay well. 

My power is freezing things, so they call me Winter Wave. I fight a lot of ‘bad guys’ but they come and go, they never stay in our city for long amounts of time. I so far have brought down ten, not so popular villains. 

 

I’ve never had a nemesis but I do have a rival superhero. They call him Heat because of his power to create and manipulate fire. He’s good but fighting alongside him very hard when we have powers that cancel each other out. No good comes out of that, usually what happens is that we aren’t able to use our powers for a while and the villains gets away.  
________

 

“Keith? You here?” I yell, into the apartment as I open the door. Work was slow today so that means a small amount of tips. I work at a local restaurant. It’s not my dream career but it has somewhat flexible hours. I try to be there as much as I can with having to fight crime at night, so my shifts change almost every week. 

 

“Yeah.” He yells from the living room in guessing. The apartment is a good size for two people. Kitchen, Livingroom, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a storage room. We are lucky that we can afford this place when neither of us have a high paying job. Keith works at the farm outside of town and he hates it. He’s always telling me that he wants to work with a company that deals in space. He wants to be an astronaut, which he can still do. We aren't that old. Keith is 22 and I'm 23. We have time to work things out. Both of us also are working to get into college but it's proving to be very hard right now. 

 

Me personal, my dream job is to also work in the space department. One of the few thing that me and Keith have in common. We were a little rude towards one another at first but we found a way to work around it. 

 

Walking into the livingroom the first thing I see is Keith laying on his back on the couch reading a NASA book. The second thing I see is the T.V. is on and the third thing I hear is music playing the bathroom?

 

“How can you even read with all this noise?” I marvel, as I move toward the remote that’s laying on the coffee table. I turn the T.V. off and Keith says nothing, telling me he’s into the book. 

 

I move to the bathroom and turn off the radio that blaring Keith favorite station. How can he read like this? Then again I’ve seen Keith read at the concert that was in town last month. He likes their music so I’m not sure why he was reading. 

 

I pull my phone out and check the time, 10:23, Friday. Then it starts to ring. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” I question.

 

“There’s another villain. They are going to....surprise, the bank.” Hunk in mock surpries. Hunk has been helping me monitor the crime in the city for a while now. He’s known about my powers longer. We are childhood friends so naturally he’d be the first to know, not even my parents know. 

 

“I’m on my way there. Thanks.” I run through the living room to see Keith isn’t there. I listen for him and hearing him talking in the other room. I don’t know what he’s talking about but I’m sure he’s talking to Shiro, his brother.

 

I run into my room and grab my suit and mask. It’s nothing fancy, a light blue bodysuit with an ice pattern over it. My mask has the same pattern. I pull it on and jump out my window. I’m so thankful that our apartment is on the first floor and that the city isn’t spread out and all the important things are close together like the bank, city hall, etc. 

 

I’m running to the front of the bank and the door was already busted open. I slowly make my way to it and something catches my attention. Heat was here also. He wears a black bodysuit, with a flame pattern coming up from the bottom and stopping just below his rib cage. With a mask and hood that are black. He was strong and a good fighter and would be a good person to work with if his temper wasn’t so bad but his temper raged like his fire./p>

 

“Get out of here I’ve got this one.” I growl.

 

“Shhhh.” Is all he says.

 

Then I hear something, footsteps heading our way. I back away from the door waiting to surprise them. I touch the ground putting a thin sheet of ice around me and the entrance. 

 

Heat runs to stand behind me, (he almost slips, and I mentally high-five myself) which I’m not okay with. His body temperature is way over what it should be and I can feel the heat radiating off of him. And with my cool temps it is somewhat uncomfortable. The robber runs out onto my ice and slips on contact. The one thing I didn’t expect is that my ice would melt underneath him, once he comes to a stop. He stands and shoots fire all around him melting my ice. 

 

Heat behind me runs to fight with him. The robber pulls a sword from his belt and Heat doesn’t even stop, even though he doesn't fight with a weapon. They engage in battle, it was ify for a while, Heat was put to the test. He then was hit with the robbers fire. He was pushed into the building across the street. His suit is ripped and his skin underneith was a nasty color. 

 

I run closer being careful not to be seen, when the robber pulls his sword back ready to strike. I create a thick chunk of ice and throw it at the robber’s hand hitting him just in time to save Heat. 

 

The robber turns his attention to me and stand from my hiding spot. He charges and I'm at a loss on what to do, I’m not very good at close range combat.

 

Once we meet his sword his the ice shield that I make just in time, it shatters with his could have been fatal blow. I roll out of his next strike, he falls forward and lands breaking his arm while trying to catch himself. He yells and curses, flipping to lay on his back. I move in to handcuff him. While he's distracted.

 

Once I’m close enough the robber takes his sword and I'm to late to move,out of the way, he cuts my shin and I fall into one knee. My vision blurs for a moment. I gasp and try to keep focus on turning him in. I make another ice chunk and throw,it at the sword again knocking it out of his hand and out of reach. I move in again and cuff him this time. I look down to my shin and asses that I can wait to clean it up. I look up to see the cops already here and dragging him off and into a cop car.

 

“Be careful his power is fire.” I warn, as they walk off.

 

“We will. Thank you.” The officer assures. 

 

I walk back past the bank and Heat was gone. It doesn’t surprise me. He’s always gone unless he needs to do something. Man I really want to beat him but I know he helps the city so….

 

I walk home taking the long way and make sure no one is following me. Then I climb back into my window. I pull my suit off throwing it into the laundry, and put my cloths from the day back on and rip my pants in the place I was cut to make it look like I cut myself in these clothes. Then I go looking for Keith.

 

I limp out to the living room to see Keith with medical kit out and him sitting back into the couch eyes closed tightly, breathing tight. 

 

This isn’t the first time this has happened. We patch each other whenever we can to avoid a hospital bill but there has been a few times where Keith has had to go get medical help. Sometimes Shiro can help, him being a doctor, but sometimes it was unavoidable to go to the hospital. He says that there’s a lot of accidents at the farm with fixing things and working with animals.

 

I walk to the couch and Keith looks to me and informs me, “Barbed wire hurts like heck.”

 

“Do you need help?” I question. He nods and pulls his torn shirt for me to see a long gash along his bottom ribs. I wince at it and pull out the necessary tools from the kit. 

 

It’s not deep enough to need stitches (which we have given each other before) so I pull out wrap and cleaning solution and we head to the bathroom.

 

I clean it and put some Neosporin on it. 

 

“Lift your other arm.” I instructe. He does and I pull the wrap all the way around his well toned torso. I feel the heat coming off his body and I want to snuggle into it but I know where the line is and I won’t cross. Keith isn’t as hugging kind of person and he probably punch me if I tried.

 

When I’m done we walk back into the living room and I quickly wrap my leg, hoping Keith won’t ask what it’s from. I’ve been lying to him for a while now and I’ve run out of lies to tell him. I want to tell him the truth but that could be bad. I don’t want to loose him as a friend, even if that’s all we’ll ever be.

 

I’ve known for about a month now that I like Keith as more than just a friend. I think I’ve handling it well so far and the feeling gets stronger the longer I ignore it. When he gets hurt I feel an overwhelming sense to protect him. When he smiles I feel happy even if I’m sad or angry or upset in any way. When he’s upset I want to do everything to make him happy again. I want him to be mine so badly but I probably won’t find the courage to ask him out anytime soon.

 

“Movie?” I ask, and he nods in response. Neither of us sleep well after getting hurt se we usually watch T.V. or a movie, “Do you want me to call Shiro?” 

 

Keith nods and I pull out my phone. I walk to the kitchen and call Shiro.

 

“Hey. What’s up, Lacne?” He answers.

 

“Keith was cut by barbed wire at work.” I quickly add, “He’s okay. Not that deep.”

 

“Do you guys need me to come over?” He asks, voice laced with worry.

 

“No, I cleaned it and wrapped it.” I reassure, “He wanted me to tell you.”

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks Lance.” He adds, "If anything changes call me."

 

“I will. See you later.”

 

“Bye.”

I hang up and then call Hunk.

 

“How’d it go.” He questions, right to the point. There is no dancing around the point with Hunk. That’s why he knows about my crush.

 

“I went okay. The robber had fire powers and Heat got burned by them. So he was strong. Then I got cut, it’s not bad though.” I explain./p>

 

“Where did you get cut?” He worries.

 

“My shin. It’s not deep, just hurts.” I explain.

 

“Okay, now that we’ve talked about that let’s talk about Keith. How’s that going?” He coaxes. I sigh, every phone call….no every time we talk he asks about my crush, as long as Keith isn't there. He wouldn't ever go that far.

 

“Goodnight Hunk.” I say.

 

“Don’t you dare hang up on me.” He says with a threatening tone.

 

“Bye.” I laugh.

 

“I’ll get Pidge to go over there now and set you up.” He threatens further, “She’s been dying to, and you know that.”

 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” I give in. Hunk has ways and usually you end up spilling your guts, even if you don't know him well. 

 

“What are you doing now? Are you with Keith?” Hunk wonders. 

 

“Yes, I’m with Keith and we’re going to watch a movie. At home.” I respond.

“Ooooo.” He coos at me, “Why so late?”

 

“Keith got cut by wire and neither of us sleep well hurt….ugh why am I explaining this to you.” I groan.

 

“Did you patch him up again?” Hunk asks.

 

“Yes. Can we stop now.” I complain.

 

“Fine, but only because he’s waiting for you. Have fun.” Hunk then hangs up and I sigh again.

 

I walk back into the living room after grabbing water. Keith looks like he’s sleeping but as I approach he lifts his head to look at me. 

 

“He’s worried, right?” Keith queried .

 

“Yes, he was but I told him you were okay.” I say, “He’ll probably call though.” 

 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He decides, talking the water bottle, that I hand to him, “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” I quietly spoke, sitting down next to him, and once again today I feel the heat coming off of him. It nice but to intense to be healthy I think.

 

“Are you warm?” I ask, concerned.

 

“No, I’m fine.” He denies, leaning back into the couch.

 

“Okay, I’m just going to make sure you don’t have a fever.” I mutter moving closer arm out stretched, worry now laced in my voice. 

 

“No. No.” He moves away, wincing, “I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” I question, uncertain about is unusual behavior. 

 

“Yeah, let’s just watch the movie.” He distracts easing back into the couch.

 

Throughout the movie, I watched for any signs of Keith being sick or having trouble breathing. He was fine when we go to bed but I still can’t shake the feeling something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. This is my first Klance fic and I'm trying to get used to their characterization. Please if you see anything that needs to be fixed please feel free to tell me. Spelling or otherwise. 
> 
> I also would love prompts. I can't promise they will be used but it might be used in another fic or one shot in this series.
> 
> This Fanfic is loosely based on a Superhero AU prompt.


	2. Lance Puts His Foot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Puts his foot down and tells Keith to rest while he heals from is 'barbed wire' cut.

Living with a superhero identity is hard to say the least, leaving without an explanation as to where you were, is becoming harder. And coming home with large cuts and bruises, make it obvious you were somewhere. Most likely getting hurt which is to much to explain. Lance right now thinks I get into a lot of fights and work is a hazard, he isn’t wrong about the fights but it's not the kind of fights he thinks they are.

Winter Wave came out as a superhero before me and I could care less he always wants to be the one to take the credit at bring them in, thinking he'll get a trophy or something. I was burned and cut in the last outing, and thankfully Lance was at the house to patch me up again. I did notice that he'd gotten cut to but I was to tired to ask. 

After Lance called Shiro and Hunk, I think, and the movie was done we went to sleep. And all I could think about is they way Lance doesn't hesitate to ask me if I need help and he always helps me before I help him.

Lance is driving me crazy. He is so helpful and really hard working. I want to be with him but there is no way of knowing what he feels until I talk to him or he tells me, but there is no way that I want to take the risk of losing him entirely.  
________

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door.

“What?” I groan, wanting to sleep longer.

“You need to get up now, I need to change your bandage before it gets gross. Plus it like ten already.” Lance says through the door. 

“I'll be out in a minute.” I say, pulling myself into a sitting position. I groan again at the pain in my side. I put the smallest amount of pressure on it and yelp at the pain.

This was worse than I thought. I did lose blood but thankfully not enough to go to the hospital, but enough to not be good.

I walk to the door and Lance is waiting in the living room with all the supplies, and he's looking at his phone, until he looks up at me. 

“How do you feel today?” He questions./p>

“Like I have a huge gash in my side.” I deadpan, slowly lowering myself into the couch next to him. 

“Thanks, very helpful.” he spoke sarcasm dripping from his voice, and then moves to pick up the scissors. 

I pull my shirt over my head and try not to wince as the cold scissors touch my warm skin and then again as he pulls that bandage off. I look down towards my torso but pull my head back up once I went to far. I look back at Lance who is looking at the cut intensely and I ask, “How bad is it?” 

“Worse than I thought.” He mumbled, “You’re going to need to take off work for the next few days or it’ll get worse.”

“I can’t do that.” I say.

“Yes you can.” Lance says looking me straight in the eye, previous sarcasm forgotten.

“What about money for rent we are already falling behind. Plus they need me at work we are already out three people.” I explain, but Lance won’t take it.

“No, I have to put my foot down this time. I can pick up an extra shift at the restaurant, and your boss will just need to find and few extra helpers.” Lance says, “If you don’t rest and take a break now you will end up being worse than you are now an be away from work longer.”

I know he has a point but he’s always picking up extra shifts and I’m always the one who at the end of the month has to pick up the pace and try to stay longer doing something that I can be paid for, but working at the local farm isn’t the best paying job in the city or something I want to be doing in the first place.

“Lan….”

“No, no, no. I don’t want to have to take you into the hospital because I let you work yourself to hard just accept that you are unable to work for a few days.” His voice becoming louder, I flinched a little. Lance isn’t usually like this but when he is I know he’s serious.

“Okay. I call tomorrow.” I say in defeat. He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat, and blood rushes to my face. 

I turn my head trying to hide my blush. 

“Aww, are you embarrassed you had to listen to Lance.” Lance's vice rings from behind me. 

“Shut it Lance.” I snap back, with not as much bite as I would like.

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad listening to me is it?” He asks.

I turn back to him and try to glare at him but I end up turning to fast. I yelp again and curl up on myself.

“Keith?” Lance’s hand is on my upper arm and pulling at it slightly.

“Uhg. That hurt.” I say easing myself up and back into the couch.

We sit in silence for a minute and then Lance stands offering his hand to me, “Let me finish wrapping it then we can get you something to eat.” 

I nod and take his hands in mine and he helps me stand. He grabs the bandage and wraps his long arms around me again and the coolness coming off him feels amazing against my overly warm skin due to my powers. It takes all my power (and that’s a lot) not to hug him.

When he’s done I pull my shirt back on and follow him into the kitchen. We work together to make breakfast and then Lance leaves for work. 

Once he’s gone I pull out my phone.

“Keith, how are you feeling?” He asks.

“Great. Having anything for me?” I ask.

“No and I won’t for the next few days.” He says.

“What? Why?” I ask annoyed.

“Lance called me a few minutes ago and told me you are worse than he thought last night.” He explains.

“Of course.” 

“He’s only looking out for you. It’s sweet. How was your movie date last night?” He asked.

“What?” I ask, even though I know he means with Lance, I don’t even remember that I was so tired.

“With Lance, Hunk say he say you two were going to watch a movie.” Shiro explains.

“Well first off it wasn’t a date, second I don’t even remember it. I was so tired all I did was zone out on the couch then went to bed.” I say.

“Okay, don’t get worked up, you’ll work thing out with him.” He says, “Go get rest now, if you want to be back in the field you need to be healthy.” 

“Fine.” I say.

“Bye.”

“Bye.” 

I hang up and move back into the living room. I watch T.V. for the majority of the day and do random things on my phone when that gets boring.

As I clean up my mess from eating lunch, I realize that Lance’s shirt from the night before is laying on the floor. I pick it up and walk into his neatly made room looking for his laundry basket. I move into his closet and find the basket in the back. 

I throw his shirt into it and something catches my eye before it lands on top of it. I move closer and pick his shirt back up and pull out the light blue body suit worn by my fellow superhero Winter Wave. 

I drop it back into the basket in shock and drop his shirt over it. 

I swifty walk back into the living room. Shutting his door with a little more force than needed. 

Lance is Winter Wave. 

This though bounces around in my head for the rest of the day. Why didn’t I figure this out sooner? Now it all makes since he’s always cold and why the fridge handle was frozen after Lacne had grabbed something out of it. That was before Winter Wave (and Heat) was a thing, so I was so confused and melted it thinking there was something wrong with the fridge.  
________

When Lance go home I didn’t say anything about it. I know I probably should have but how do you bring that up and talk about it. 

“Let me change those again.” He says pointing to my torso.

As he was wrapping my cut again notice that he smells like smoke and greasy food. 

“Lance why do you smell like smoke?” I ask. He backs away from me and looks slightly shocked.

“There was a small fire started at work today.” He say, “Don’t worry no one got hurt.” 

He smiles at me then packs away the medical kit and puts it away in the bathroom.

I quickly pull out my phone and text Shiro.

To Shiro: Was there anything tonight?

Form Shiro: Yes, but Winter Wave got there and took care of it.

To Shiro: What was it? I promise I won do anything I just want to know.

From Shiro: It was a fire, but is ice powers are really go in that kind of thing.

To Shiro: Okay, thanks. 

From Shiro: That’s it you don’t want to know where it is.

From Shiro: Your right. I’m just shocked that you aren’t putting up more of a fight. 

From Shiro: No. 

To Shiro: That’s what I thought. See ya.

To Shiro: Bye.

I click my phone off and walk back to the couch. Lance joins me after a while and we watch T.V. for a while.

“I’m going to bed.” He says, standing and stretching.

“Night.” I say.

“Night. Do NOT go to work tomorrow.” He says, not joking in any way.

“I won’t.” I say.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” I sigh

He nods and disappears into him room for the night. 

I sigh and stand walking to my room laying on my bed.

I think about Lance and Winter Wave before drifting into a restless sleep.  
________

A month after the robbery incident my side is completely healed and I still haven't talked to Lance about being Winter Wave. I know I should talk to him but I don't know how to bring it up. I also don't want him to be mad.

I walk out to the kitchen and Lance is already working on cooking. His head turns when he hears me, “Morning.” 

“Morning.” I say back voice still slightly heavy from sleeping. 

“What are your plans for today?” He asks.

“Nothing, you?” I ask.

“Same, should we meet up with the rest of the gang?” Lance suggests.

“Sure but you are calling Pidge. Last time she got really angry at me for interrupting her work.” I say, recalling how mad she was. It ends up she was messing with me but it was still a little scary. /p>

“Fine.” He chuckles, stirring the batter, “Where should we go?”

“Um, I don’t know how about the the cafe.” I suggest. “Everyone seems to enjoy being there.” 

“Perfect and Pidge won’t get angry because there’s free WI-FI there.” Lance jokes, we all know that Pidge loves to hang out with us even if it takes work time away.

“I’ll go call Shiro.” 

Lance nods and says, “Tell him noon.”

“Okay.”

I walk into my room and pull my phone off the charger, while dialing Shiro.

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks.

“You free today?” I ask.

“Yes, why?” 

“Lance want’s to get together with everyone today at the cafe at noon.” I explain.

“Everyone coming?” He asks.

“Hopefully, Lance is going to call Pidge and Hunk after we eat probably.” I say.

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Anything today?” I ask.

“Nothing it’s been quite. One report but It was taken care of.” Shiro informs.

“Good. Call me if anything changes.” I say.

“Will do.”

“See you at noon.” 

“Bye.” 

I walk back into the kitchen and Lance has everything ready to eat and I make a mental note to make him something one morning.

“He coming?” Lance asks.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Comments and prompts are welcome.


	3. Keith Helps Lance Put The Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance calls Hunk wanting to invite him to the cafe but instead Winter Wave is needed.

“Lance this better be important. Or I swear….” Pidge threatens. 

“It is.” I try to convince her but she tough.

“Fine, what?” She gives in. I can tell she’s typing on….well something, on the other end. If there is an award for multitasking she has it in the bag, no doubt. 

“I want to get together with….”

“KEITH!” She interrupts, “I knew it!”

“No. Pidge listen, I want to get together with the gang at the cafe. Do you want to come?” I ask, finally getting her to stop and think.

“Is anyone else coming? If not I’m not going to intrude on your date.” She teases.

“Yes, the others are coming….well Shiro is, I still need to call Hunk.” I explain, “And no we aren’t dating so if it was just the two of us we’d probably stay home.” 

“Fine, I’ll go if you promise me that you will get together with him soon.” She pleads.

“I’ll work on it.” I say, trying not to get annoyed.

“Good, what time should I meet you there?” She asks.

“Noon.” 

“Perfect, I’ll be done by then, See ya.” She ends the call before I can even say bye.

I peek out my door and see Keith reading again and decided not to bother him I can tell him Pidge is coming after I call Hunk. 

I close the door lightly and dial Hunks number.

“Hey, Lance I was just about to call you.” Hunk breaths, probably running to his phone, “Winter wave is needed.” 

“Okay, where?” I agree to my non-paying job.

“Jay Road West.” He informs, “There is multiple fires and building threatening to come down.”

“I’m getting ready now.” I huff trying to pull on the tight body suit, “Do me one favor tell Pidge that the cafe for today is canceled.” 

“Sure thing.” He agrees, “Be careful.”

“I will.” I say.

I hang up and peek my head out the door Keith is gone.

So I text him.

To Keith: I’m needed at work today can’t go to the cafe

From Keith: No problem I’ll tell Shiro

To Keith: thanks

From Keith: no prob

I tuck my phone into a pocket of my suit and climb out the window.

I run all the way yo Jay road and find Heat already pulling people out of the burning buildings. I have to say it is impressive that no man made fire can touch him. It’s almost like that flames avoid him for whatever reason, but when it’s a superhero or villain than the flames are different and can burn him. 

It’s kind of the same with me but I don’t freeze with anything even super power ice. I’m not sure why though. I’ve never tested my limits.

I run up behind Heat and yell over the panic, “Which houses are empty?” 

“Those two and that one.” He points them out.

“Okay, I’ll make sure they don’t come down you get the people.” I plan.

He nods and runs off.

I run the opposite way to the house closest to me. It’s a decent sized house, two story and large.

“This will be a challenge.” I mutter to myself.

I run through the lawn and into the first floor entry. I assess which side needs the most attention. I turn right into the kitchen, and thrust my hands out and cover everything in a thin layer of ice. 

I turn to leave but a wave of warm air hits my back. I turn again and see that my ice didn’t do as much as I wanted it to. I thrust my hands out again and try to make the ice thicker by going over it twice. This time it held and I run into the other rooms and put out the fires. The upstairs and downstairs are a lot better the flames hadn't quite gotten to either floor and I take care of them quickly.

I start to sweat, which is something I don’t do very often since my body temperature is quite a bit lower that what it should be. I move quickly out of the house and to the next one.

This house is smaller than the other and doesn’t have a second story. I rush inside and find this house in worse condition than the other. The wood is charred and the flames are taller and hotter. I start getting dizzy and nauseated. I push forward with hands outstretched. This time I need to go over the fire four times before it stopped. 

The basement was just as bad and I almost wasn’t able to stop the flames that melted my suit and skin. 

By the time I run out of the house I multiple burns and cuts, that sing like crazy but I push to the next and second to last house. This house was better that the last two and was taken care of quickly and move on again.

Something was different about the flames of this house. They are two times as intense and I want to move away even though I’m not ever that close yet. 

Someone catches my eye and I run up to them. 

“What happened?” I asks running up to the woman standing on the end of the driveway, tears streaming down her face.

“He s-saved me a-and h-he’s in there w-with s-someone.” She stutters.

“It'll be fine.” I assure, "Do me a favor and call the cops and tell them what's going on.

She nods and I run into the house, I feel week the instant I walk through the door. I stumble forward and realize someone is standing before the stair case and is holding onto Heat with a knife at his neck, blood falling slowly down his suit. Heat's eye light up when they make contact with mine.

I pull myself to stand tall and stair down this man I realize is the robber we put away a month ago.

“Shouldn’t you be in jail?” I stall, thinking of a plan. 

“Yes, but I wanted to pay you a visit before leaving town.” He states pulling Heat a little closer to him and Heat responds my digging his nails into the man’s jacket.

“Well nice of you to think of us, but this is not something you can get away with.” I point out. He smiles as the cops lights and sirens blare into the house.

“How do you know this?” He questions. I slowly shift to get ready to throw ice.

“Well, I don’t, but I’ll do my best to make sure that you don’t.” I spoke confidently.

“Don’t cross the line with me.” He threatens, “Your friend here is burning and will continue to if I don’t get what I want.” 

“What do you want?” I ask voice laced with confusion.

“An exit.” He says predictably, “Get me out of here and out of town.” 

“No, don’t you dare think about it.” Heat chokes out. The man adds to the fire and Heat yells in pain. Good thing his suit seems to be absorbing most of the flames but I'm sure Heat can feel how much the temperature has risen.

The cops are right outside the door and have been for a while hopefully they are out back, “Fine, I’ll help,” I lie, “but we need to go out the back and you need to move the flames away from Heat.” 

“No." Heat yells, wincing as the blade is pressed further into his neck. 

The flames recede back from Heat and the robber. We start walking to the back door and the man stops just before it.

“Open it.” He commands.

“I will,” under my breath I add, “don’t be so bossy.”

I open the door and he walks out and I take my chance. I throw a small icicle at his bicep of the arm holding the knife to Heat’s neck. He cradles his arm to himself, and Heat takes his chance to slip out of his hold. The man grabs the icicle out from his arm, throwing it to the ground and Heat swings at him landing a punch to his unharmed arm, the man swings the knife at Heat. He dodges them and lands another punch to the unharmed arm again. I throw another icicle that embeds itself in the robbers calf. He cries out in pain and drops to one knee. He cries out again, in anger, and plunges the knife into Heat’s side before passing out from the pain himself.

Heat falls to the side and I run up to him ignoring the cops movements and yelling around me. I drop to my knees and pull Heat into my lap.

“Heat?” I ask, “I need to get you to the hospital.”

“Come her’,” he says, lifting his hand and pulling me down, “Take me home and call Shiro.”

“How do you know Shiro?” I question, tears falling from my eyes, even if I don’t say it, I care what happens to him he's a really good unofficial partner. Then everything falls in place. Keith. Keith is Heat. The getting hurt, sneaking out, and the unusually high body temperature, I cry even harder, and choke out, "Keith?" 

“Yeah, Lance it's me. Now calm down, I'm going to be okay. I need you to take me home and call Shiro. Okay?” My eyes widen at the confession, and I nod. As quickly as I can I lift him into my arms, being careful of his side, and start running towards home.

“He’ll come for you.” The robber yells at us, as I run not looking back.


	4. Shiro To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets Keith home and calls Shiro. Then Keith and Lance talk about a couple of things.

It doesn’t take me long to get home and lay Keith on the kitchen floor. I pull out my phone and dial Shiro, while pulling off Keith’s mask and hood, as well as mine.

“H….”

“No time to explain but Keith is hurt bad and he asked for you.” I explain cutting Shiro off. 

“I’ll be right there keep him awake, okay?” He asks, keeping his voice calm.

“I will.” I say, and he hangs up.

I cup Keith’s chin in my hand and brush his bangs out of his face, “You still with me?” 

“Yeah….Lan….”

“Hey, listen, Shiro is on his way and he told me to keep you awake until he gets here, okay?” I question. 

“Lance….I’m sorry.” He mutters.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” I assure, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

“Yes I do,” Keith pauses, “I’ve known you were Winter Wave for about a month now, and I haven’t said anything until now.”

“We can talk later, but I want you to know I’m not mad, okay?” I whisper bring my forehead to rest on his. He’s really warm and mine is cold, they work well together and the temperature is perfect. Keith moves his hand to rest on the back of my head.

We stay like that until Shiro opens the door and walks right to us. I pull back from him and look up at Shiro, who is still on his work cloths and has a large bag of medical supplies.

“Lance, I'm going to need you to help me.” Shiro says.

I nod and follow what he instructs.  
________

After we finish up we lay Keith on his bed and clean ourselves up. 

“You did good, Lance.” Shiro praises, as I walk out if the bathroom. 

“Thanks but you did more than me.” I point out, putting the last piece gauze and tape over a larger cut.

“Are you okay?” He questions.

“Minor, I'll be fine.” I acknowledge his offer to help.

“Go get some sleep, you'll need it.” I nod, “Can I stay on the couch?”

“Definitely.” I nod.

\--------

Keith's P.O.V.

“Keith? How are you?” Shiro wonders, the next morning, I think. Everything is fuzzy after Shiro came. I'm almost sure I passed out shortly after he came. 

“I'm okay, in pain, but okay.” I reply, taking,in my sourrndings, “Where’s Lance?”

“Hopefully sleeping.” He answers, “He was in here for awhile last night.” 

“Really?” He nods and pulls out medical kit, helping me sit and pull my shirt off, "Thank you Shiro, I owe you big.” 

“We can talk about that later. Right now I need to clean you up.”  
"What day is it?" I wonder, as he pulls the tape off. I look down to see stitches and a lot of gauze. "Sunday." He answers, clearly focused on redoing all of the bandages. When he's done he says, "You should go back to sleep." I nod, already feeling fatigued. ________

The next time I wake up Lance is sitting next to me holding my warm hand in his cold one.

“Hey.” He whispers, and I hold onto his hand a little tighter.

He smiles and like every time I blush a little, but this time I don't try to hide it.

“Thank you for not leaving me back there even though you didn't know who Heat was.” I thank him.

“Even if I didn't say it, I care what happens to Heat but most of all you.” He smiles and moves to sit next to me one the bed. 

“I care what happens to you, too.” I say, I lift my other hand from the bed and snake it around Lance's waist and pull him forward into a hug. He's careful of my side and hugs me the best he can for me laying down. 

“I’m going to find Shiro, he'll want to know your up.” Lance mutters into my shoulder.

“Yeah, he seems to be in Doctor mode not brother mode.” I laugh into Lance's hair.

“You’ve got that right.” Lance chuckles and lifts his head.

He the leans down and kisses my forehead before standing to get Shiro.  
________

Two days later Lance and Shiro let me get up and leave my room on my own, well sort of. In glad they are here and helping me but I want to do things on my own. 

“You good?” Shiro asks as I stand by myself.

“Yeah.” I wince at my voice. I sound like I'm in pain and I don't want them to put me back on bed rest. Knowing them they'll make it longer than it has to be.

“You are in pain.” Shiro notes. 

“Well I did get stabbed a few days ago. The pain comes with it.” I groan, standing to my full height.

“I know, how much is the question.” He rephrases, walking along with me to my door.

“Less than a normal person would be at this point.” I inform even though he knows that being a person with superpowers helps the healing process, but comes with a lot more figtiuge, “I'm fine, it's not that bad and I promise that if it gets to bad I'll tell you and stop.”

“Good.” He smiles, and we make our way to the kitchen.

Lance is, not surprisingly, there already cooking. Today he also humming with the radio which isn't a unusual thing but it's nice to hear something normal after all this crazy stuff.

“Morning Lance.” Shiro chirps, in his usual cheery tone.

Lance turns and smiles, “ Good morning to you, too.” He looks to me, “Look who's out of bed.”

I don't even answer knowing that we'll have another bickering moment and Shiro will step in making this day worse than it has to be. Shiro trails me to the table, them leaves to help Lance as soon as I'm sitting.

After a boring minute of sitting at the table doing nothing I realize that I left my phone in my room. I mentally groan and silently stand. I walk quietly out of the small table area and thought the living room using the door that is further from Lance and Shiro. Good thing the music is on. I know I probably should ask one if them to get it but I want to do things for myself. 

Once I make it to my room, I mentally high-five myself and move to the bedside table. I sit and pull my phone off the charger, then stand again to go back to the kitchen. 

But as soon as I stand fatigue overwhelms me and I sit again. I sit for a few minutes then stand again this time the fatigue isn't as bad and I make it over to my door. Again I start to feel tired and I lean up against the door frame and wait to gather more strength. 

I slid down the frame and the next thing I know Shiro is picking me up and placing me back in my bed.

“Keith, I know you like to do things for yourself but right now you are to weak to do to much to fast, so please let me and Lance take care of you.” Shiro pleads.

“I will.” Is all I can manage and I fall into a unrestful sleep.  
________

“Hey Keith, you should probably get up now.” Lance's soothing voice rings in my ears. 

I blink my eyes open and see Lance is sitting by me hand in mine.

“What time, and what day?” I ask. Sleeping through most of the day messes with everything, my internal clock is messed us and I don't know if I'll get it back to normal any time soon.

“Nine o’clock, Thursday.” Lance replies.

“Oh….where's Shiro?” I ask.

“Work, he got off the last three days but wasn't able to get today off.” Lance explains.

I nod and sit groaning at my muscles that haven't moved in a while. My side has become better and a lot less painful. Thanks to Shiro I didn't need to go to the hospital but that's one of the only good things that has happened in the last few days.

“Lance can you help me to the couch I'm tired of laying down?” I ask, and he beams. It's good to see him smile. Now more than ever. 

“Sure.” He stands and offers both of his hands, “You know the drill stop when you need to.” 

I nod grabbing his other hand in mine and he helps me stand, I sway a little and I can tell Lance is nervous about me walking because of what happened last time.

“I'm fine, I've just been lying in bed to long.” He nods and lets go of my right hand and hold tightly to my right. Opposite of my cut. I also know that Lance is nervous that he'll bump my cut so he avoids my left side as much as he can. 

“Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt again.” He apologizes.

“Don't be sorry.” I say shortly focusing on one foot in front of the other.

We make it to the couch and Lance grabs my left hand again as I lower myself into the worn out cushions. I sigh as I fall into the couch and smile slightly as I feel my muscles relax again. 

Lance sits next to me (predictably on my right) and I lean slightly against him. 

“Are you up for talking?” He questions.

“What first?” I nod leaning into his coolness a little more.

“How did you figure out I am Winter Wave?” He questions, curiously.

“You went to work and on of your shirts was throw on the coffee table and I picked it up and took it into your room to find your costume in your laundry basket.” I explain.

He laughs a little and says, “Wow, that was really stupid of me.” 

“So you're not mad?” I asks even though we already technically talk about this before.

“Like I said before no I'm not mad.” He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers, “I just wished you said something sooner.” Lance admits.

“So do I.” I confess.

We sit for a good five minutes before Lance breaks the silence, “Keith can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I've liked you for a while now and I know this is also something that should have been said sooner but I was worried about rejection. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way.” Lance cofesses. He's looking at the floor waiting to see how I respond and I honestly don't know the best way to so I go with my gut.

“Lance, I've liked you for a while now, too.” I admit. His head shoots up and he smiles at me. I move to wrap my arms around him and bury me face into the crook of his neck. He does the same very carefully and rests his cheek in my hair.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little aftermath and a new threat.
> 
> Ends on a cliff hanger and I'm sorry about that, but keep an eye out for Ice and Fire 2. I'll be uploading it soon in this series.

A week later things become more normal and less hectic. Shiro has stopped coming everyday leaving Lance in charge of looking out for me and helping me.

Only one major things has happened this week, Lance is now my boyfriend. 

I’m so happy that now we can stop dancing around one another. We are still in the ‘new couple’ stage and haven’t done anything more that hold hands, hug, and cuddle on the couch. And for now I’m happy with it. I’m glad we both want to take it slow, because I have no experience dating and I don’t want to mess up, especially not with Lance.

Lance told me that Hunk was over the moon about us dating. Pidge was also very happy and told me she is finally able to stop cringing at our behavior towards one another. Shiro congratulated us and said he knew that we get together. So, in short, all of our friends knew but us.

“Keith?” Lance calls as he comes home from work. His boss wouldn’t allow him any more time off and he made me promise not to do anything stupid and to call if I need anything.

“Yeah?” I answer as the door shuts, “How was work?”

“Good.” He replies and walks into the living room, “What have you done all day?”

“The same as the last week.” I inform. He nods in understanding.

“Is there something I can pick up for you?” He asks.

“Not now.” I say.

I pat the seat next to me and he doesn’t hesitate to sit and curl up to my side. He still refuses to sit on my left side saying that he doesn’t want to bump into my cut. I appreciate it but I heal faster than a normal person so it wouldn’t that bad.

Lance falls asleep on my shoulder as I watch T.V. I bring my hand up to his head and run my fingers through his hair. It so soft no wonder why he takes so long in the bathroom. He shift slightly and his breathing changes telling me he’s woke up.

“Sorry.” I whisper, moving my hand away from his hair.

“No it’s fine.” He mumbles, “Feels good.”

“Oh.” I say smartly.

“As much as I don’t want to get up I have to shower.” Lance whines standing.

“Don’t take to long I want to watch a movie.” I complain.

“Don’t worry, I’m to tired to stay in there for too long.” He informs and walks into his room to grab his things.

“Netflix or old movie?” I ask as he comes back out of his room carrying his clothes. “Old movie.” He says and I hum in agreement. As I stand crouching next to the movie bin.

I rummage through the movie bin and pull out a few options and stand to walk to the couch. My side starts throbbing and my legs almost give out. I grab into the mantle and ease myself to the floor. 

The bad thing about healing fast is the side effects. You can’t do much more that sit or lay down or you’ll get fatigued very quickly. A lot of energy goes to help me heal and that means the less energy I have to move around.

Lance keeps his promise to be quick in the bathroom but instead of coming out to see me waiting on the couch, I’m sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

“Keith,” Lance almost yells, “Keith, are you okay?”

He run up to me and kneels at my side.

“Yeah, it was just to much.” I explain.

“How, you just walked from the couch?” Lance asks, picking me up.

“I was crouching not sitting when I was looking through the movies.” I explain further.

“That makes a lot more sense.” He sets me carefully on the couch and sits next to me, pulling me to rest against his side. “Are you sure you’re okay.

“Yeah, just tired.” I say, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, next time call. Please.” Lance pleads.

“I will.” I say, leaning into him.

The rest of the night we just talk, movie forgotten. We talk about a lot of things friends, work, and superhero business. We both decided last week that Lance would handle all the superhero business until I’m back in shape to fight. That doesn’t mean I like it. I want to protect Lance but that is kind of hard not being able to get from the couch and grab a movie. 

“Tired?” Lance questions as I yawn.

“Yeah.” I admit, closing my eye. I feel Lance shuffle around me and the next thing I know Lacne is carrying me to my room.

“Lance!” I yell in shock. He laughs and lays me in bed.

“That wasn’t so bad.” He says still laughing.

“No, it wasn’t.” I say feeling like I’m confessing.

“Night.” He says kissing my forehead.

“Night.”  
________

“Keith, sorry to wake you up but we have a problem.” Someone fretts shaking my shoulders.

“Lance?” I groan, looking over at the clock, 5:32, “Why so early?”

I feel the mattress sinks next to me and I blink my eyes open.

“Because I just got the call and I thought you’d be upset if I didn’t tell you right away.” Lance explains.  
“You got me there, what’s going on?” I agree/ask.

 

“The man that….hurt you broke out of prison again and he had help. They think that we're not safe.” Lance informs, “They think he's working with a lot more people and they might be coming for us.”

“How do you know that?” I ask my voice extremely rough. 

“When I carried you back home after the fight the man told me ‘He’ll come for you.’ I thought it was an empty threat, but I’m starting to think that it was a truth.” Lance explains.

“Lance why didn’t you tell me?” I spoke slightly angry.

“I didn’t want to to worry. You are already hurt and I didn’t want you to get hurt trying to fix things.” Lance admits.

“Thanks for thinking of me but you need to talk to me about things like that.” I say, anger draining. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance apologizes hanging his head.

I sit up and put my hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. Just next time please tell me. When it comes to safety we need to be honest.” 

Tears start to pool in his eyes and I don’t blame him. He’s been stressed lately, working extra shifts again, taking care of me, and being a superhero. I want to be up and healthy helping him but like he said a while ago rest so you can heal faster and can get back to things again. 

I scoot over and lay down pulling Lance with me. He doesn’t resist and lays his head on my shoulder. I card my fingers through his hair and his breathing evens out.  
________

Af few hours later I wake up with Lance pressed tightly against my right side and his head on my shoulder. I smile as I look down at his peaceful expression. I card my fingers through his hair and he smiles a little. I’ve come to realize Lance calms down immensely when you give him small touches, weather it be holding hands or playing with his hair. 

The one downside is I usually wake him up, “Hey.”

“What time is it?” He asks blinking to adjust his eyes.

“Eight.” I supply.

He shifts to look up at me and smiles. Still after admitting that I like him I still blush at the smallest things. 

“We should get up. Shiro will probably call again soon.” He explains.

“Why would Shiro call?” I question.

“He was the one who called and told me about the prison break.” Lance answers. 

Since Shiro now knows about Lance he's been calling him about different thing in the superhero department. So that means Lance is getting assignments from Hunk and Shiro while I'm out on injury. 

“I know this is a little off topic but when are you going to tell Hunk and Pidge?” I question.

“I don't know yet, but I will soon.” He moves to sit, offering me a hand when he does. 

I take it and he helps me up, then he says,”Thanks for putting up with me last night.”

“No problem.” I smile.

Lance's ring tone sounds from the other room, “I’ll be right back. Don't move.”

I chuckle and move to grab my phone. I scroll through it not really looking for anything. 

A few minutes pass and Lance runs back in fully dressed in his Winter Wave costume.

“I’ll be back later.” He says.

“Be careful, please.” I plead.

Then he quickly closes the space between us, leaning into me with both hands on either side of my waist. I close my eyes and lean into the kiss, feeling the unspoken good-bye. I run my hand through his hair a couple of times before his pulls back.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have posted a Ice and Fire 2. It's the next part in the series.


End file.
